


Innocent Lover.

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Lover.

Fenella was nothing if not determined, she knew she was taking one hell of a risk by even thinking about going to a strip-club. She had been waiting to see someone, anyone for a while and when she finally did, she knew she had to leave. She was unable to do anything about how she felt. 

She was sat alone outside the club, silently wondering what the hell she was doing even as someone approached.  
"Hey their sweet thing. What’s the matter?...you looking to get in? Let me guess Eric the Bouncer's being a dick. Well no worries I'll get you in."

The girl, for the person talking to her was in fact a teenager of about 18 or 19, bent down and quickly took Fenella by the arm and before Fenella could say anything she was being lead back into the club by this young girl. Fenella had, at first, been about to say something about not wanting to go back in, however, having caught a glimpse of the girl she had been struck silent. 

"She's with me, she's a guest."

The girl said to the burly bouncer who looked them over and nodded.

"Okay Starr, but make sure she sits in the propper guest area. You know how the manger is about you girls's guests wandering into the V.I.P section."

 

"Yeah, Yeah Eric I know, jesus. Come on Sweetie. The Guest seats aren’t quite the best in the house but they are pretty dam close to the stage and you can see more then most everybody else save for the V.I.P's"

The girl apparently called Starr quickly lead the dumbstruck Fenella to some seats that were indeed almost right up against the stage and sat her in one of the chairs.

"There you go hunny, told you I could get you in...enjoy the show and perhaps...join me for a drink when I'm done?"

Starr said with a wink before disappearing off into what was apparently the performers area.  
"Sure?"  
Fenella had replied softly, still looking faintly startled.   
As the current act finished the house lights dimmed and the compare spoke up.

"And now ladies and gentleman please welcome that astral sent delight the cosmically sensual...Starr."

The curtain opened and Starr walked out on stage in a tight fitting 'business women' suit that showed of her figure very, very well and began dancing to the music. Fenella had smiled just slightly, allowing herself to relax for once. Starr quickly lost the jacket of her outfit and began undoing the buttons of the shirt as she gyrated sensually in time with the music. She moved her way over to where Fenella was sitting and teased her by starting to peel her shirt open and then closing it again never letting her get a clear look at her breasts. Fenella despite her embarrassment continued to watch. Starr smiled and peeled her shirt off fully revealing her ample and healthy looking breasts to Fenella and the other people watching. Starr blew a kiss to Fenella and moved back into the centre of the stage and began moving in a more sexual manner...all the while holding eye contact with Fenella. Fenella had rarely ever moved, now she shifted just a little.  
Starr smiled at her and mouthed ‘Getting hot?’ at her.   
'A little' came the silent reply.  
Starr smiled and began undoing her trousers. She danced over to Fenella again and stood facing away from her and bent over pushing her trousers' down as she did so Fen got the best view of her tight firm ass. Starr now only had on a thong and her high heels. Fenella had bitten her lip firmly now. Starr looked at her though her legs and mouthed ‘Spank me’. She began gyrating her hips so her ass moved and jiggled. Fenella hesitated, then complied shyly. Starr purred at this she turned round and dropped to her hands and knees and began to move in a manner that was blatantly sexual ‘I want you under me’ she mothed at Fenella. Fenella flushed instantly. Starr raise a quizzical and concerned eyebrow. ‘Wouldn't you like that?’ she mouthed. Fenella shrugged shyly. Starr slid sexily off of the stage and began giving Fenella a lap dance.

"My names Juno Breeze"

She whispered in her ear.

"And I want to be your lover."  
Fenella smiled softly. 

"Then perhaps we should head somewhere else?"  
"Yes Mommy"

Juno purred.

"The women's bathroom is the most private place here. It’s over there."

She indicated the direction with her head. Fenella smiled softly. 

"Or we could head home... maybe?"  
"Whichever your more comfortable with...if you can wait an hour for me to finish work?"  
"I can wait... for someone special anyway."  
Juno smiled and ground into Fenella as she continued to give her a lap dance. Fenella mewed softly. Juno hitched herself up on her knees and surreptitiously slid her thong slightly to a side. No one else could see this but it allowed Fenella a glimpse of Juno's neatly shaved pussy. Fenella smiled softly. 

"Think you can wait sweetness?"  
"No..."

Juno mouthed.   
"Then I guess we should make a pit-stop."  
Juno nodded and lent forward and whispered in Fenella's ear.

"Go to the Women's rest room, 3rd stall...I'll be there in Five minutes and I'll knock Four times."

This said she slid off of Fenella's lap and body making sure her breasts, rubbed across Fenella's face and body as she did so and danced back onto the stage. Fenella co-operated instantly, moving to the restroom, then the stalls. After about Five minutes there was 4 knocks on the door, which Fenella instantly opened. Juno was stood outside in an almost obscenely short PVC dress that only just about covered her ample breasts and was so high up on her that her crotch was almost exposed and Fenella was almost certain she had no underwear on, she smiled at Fenella.   
"Come in."  
Fenella smiled as she spoke, almost pulling the girl into the stall with her, shutting and locking the door behind her. Juno kissed her hard and passionately.

"I should tell you..."

She said breathlessly as they kissed.

"I'm a screamer…."  
"Oh really?"  
"MMmmhmm"

Juno murmured grinding her body against Fenella's. Fenella smiled and kissed her sweetly. Juno kissed her back instantly. After a while Fenella pulled back, once again flushed and shy. Juno smiled, speaking softly. 

"Don't be shy...you've already seen all I have to offer."  
"I... know. It's just... new."  
"Don't think about it sweetheart"

Juno said softly.

"Just kiss me and let it happen."  
"But I might... hurt you?"  
"You won't baby… I can assure you, you won't hurt me…"  
"Y... you are sure?"  
Juno responded by opening her PVC dress and letting it hang loose and open from her body so Fenella could see her naked body.

"Yes I'm sure."  
Fenella blushed again.  
"Touch me..."

Juno said softly.

"Kiss me...lay your hands on me.... make me feel wanted...please."  
Fenella smiled shyly, kissing Juno gently even as she moved to slowly caress each breast, smiling when Juno mewed softly into the kiss. Fenella smiled softly, moving to caress her way lower, slightly hesitant still.   
"Baby, baby please"

Juno moaned.

"I need this...I need this so much you can't even begin to understand…"  
Fenella blushed but continued to lower her hand, barely able to speak even as her hand stole slowly between Juno's thighs. Juno stopped her hand just short of her womanhood.

"Baby..."

She mewed feverishly.

"Tell me.... Tell me you want me, that you want my all, that you want everything. The good, the bad, the baggage.... tell me you want it all....but tell me now."

She pleaded.

"I can't stand another one night stand that means nothing and goes nowhere...if all you want from me is a few hours...then you can just get out of my life now....if you want me for me and all that I am....I've been waiting for you all my rotten miserable life and I'm so happy you finally came."

Juno was visibly tearing up as she spoke.   
"Oh sweetheart.... sweet, dear girl."

Fenella had moved to pull the girl into her arms, her lips brushing Juno's shoulder and neck gently, her lips settling closer to Juno's ear. 

"Yes, my darling... I want you. All of you. The good, the bad, the baggage... anything that's yours, I want it all."  
Juno looked at her and then began to cry. Fenella had kissed the girl's tears from her cheeks gently. 

"Take me then...take me now..."

She said between sobs.

"And... thank you....thank you…"  
"The next time I do this... I want to do it properly, just you and me in a bed."  
Her words were soft even as her hand slid between Juno's thighs, her fingers pressing inwards, her kisses soft on Juno's hair, cheeks and lips. Juno squealed and pressed her face into Fenella's shoulder. Fenella smiled and sped up a little, her touch tender all the same. 

"Good girl."  
"Oh my love..."

Juno mewed.

"Make me scream.... make me scream the roof down...make me scream so loud everyone in the club knows what we're doing…"   
"You're sure?"  
"Gods yes! I want to see the looks on their faces...I want to see the awkward, embarrassed looks they have on their faces when we walk out…”  
"Then close your eyes."  
Juno did as she was told. Fenella upped her pace, moving to gently suckle on Juno's breasts. Juno began to cry out very, very, very loudly. Fenella smiled and sped up a little. Juno was soon screaming at the top of her voice. Fenella smiled and upped her pace again, her lips brushing Juno's ear. 

"Come for me."  
Just then there was a knocking on the bathroom stall. 

"What is happening in there?"

A female voice asked.   
"What the fuck do you THINK?"

Fenella's reply was nothing if not feisty.  
The door handle was tried the woman banged again at the door.

"You are hurting that poor girl!"  
"If I was then she wouldn't be pressed so hard into me, would she?"  
"Tell the Bitch what you are doing to me!"

Juno said.

"Tell her every detail...since she's soooo concerned for me…"  
Fenella blushed. 

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes!"

Juno said giving Fenella an encouraging smile. Fenella's eyes slid closed but she did as she was told. Juno purred with pride for her lover's bravery. Fenella smiled softly at the noise. Juno kissed her. Fenella responded fiercely to the kiss. Juno broke the kiss only when her climax hit and it was violent as she screamed as loud as she possibly could. Fenella smiled softly. 

"My love."  
“I should… go finish my shift…”  
“You could just… leave… with me. I could keep you until we find you a job somewhere else?”   
“You’d do that?”  
“Of course I would… I knew I loved you the second I saw you….”  
“Then yes…. I’ll come with you.”  
Fenella had smiled, leading Juno out to her car. That was the first day of the rest of her life.


End file.
